


The Sweetest Voice

by ShiningFantasyStar



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningFantasyStar/pseuds/ShiningFantasyStar
Summary: Sometimes, the best comfort is one's soft voice.
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Jaeyoon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	The Sweetest Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellifluous (TpLoz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/gifts).



> Congrats to SF9 for their first and second wins :,) The boys truly inspire me to be the best version of myself.  
> To my friend, Tploz for prompting, thank you, I love you.

A small, timid knock against his typically locked door steals away his attention. 

Seokwoo frowns. He's normally patient and understanding with his members, but the stress and exhaustion have already creeped under his skin. He pushes the irritation back with a sigh, stretching his limbs out and dropping his script. Of all times to act in a drama, he just had to have one lined up now. 

"Come in," he beacons expecting Chani's small frame to enter. The particular pattern of the knock, and the increasing frequency Chani's visits to his room all pointed to him. 

Yet it isn't the younger who enters. In fact, it's quite the opposite. His usually sunny smiles and energetic hyung, quietly stalks in, a mere shadow of himself. 

"Hey," Jaeyoon says, visible clouds looming over his features, threatening to thunder over him. "Mind if I just- sit here and listen to you practise? 

"Yeah, sure," Seokwoo answers without hesitation, while Jaeyoon slips onto his bed. "Are you doing alright?" 

Jaeyoon neither confirms nor denies. His breath hitches as if he's been stung, and he curls up, becoming smaller than Seokwoo has ever seen him be. He rests his arm over his face, leaving his ears peeking out ready to listen. 

Seokwoo figures it's best to comply with Jaeyoon's request, reading a few lines from his script over and over. Jaeyoon kept completely still, making small mouse like movements every now and then. Even so, Seokwoo is convinced he had fallen asleep a few times. 

Jaeyoon shuffles a little, staring at Seokwoo's broad back, at the tensed, tanned forearms revealed by his sleeveless blouse. He admires Seokwoo's lips purse in concentration and the way they glimmer in the lamps dim light. The rhythmic parts of his lips signify well timed breaths, and the creation of beautiful words. It's breathtaking, truly, how artistic Seokwoo makes it look. 

Seokwoo packs away his script, pauses to look at Jaeyoon and ponders. He slowly sets his weight beside Jaeyoon, mindful of the creaky sound it makes. Something about his hyungs tiny appearance ignites a flame of motherly protection in him, giving himself the liberty to slowly pet his bleached white hair. 

Jaeyoon observes Seokwoo's actions, and the smallest smile creeps into the corners of his lips. It's an unspoken invite, and Seokwoo doesn't need much more than that. He shifts on the bed, wrapping both arms around Jaeyoon, pulling their bodies close. Jaeyoon sighs small, and nuzzles his head into Seokwoo's neck. 

It feels strange, relying on the younger, but it's nice. Surely, Seokwoo wouldn't mind it for a few minutes? But a few turns to ten, and ten turns to thirty. 

Seokwoo doesn't speak. He just softly plays with Jaeyoon's clothes and hair, flattening out creases where he finds them. The intimacy of the moment warms Jaeyoon's heart and he smiles, lifted from his burdens. 

He squishes Seokwoo and pulls away, smiling brilliantly at him once again. Seokwoo's lips part into an almost duck like shape, before a smile takes over. 

"Do you feel better, hyung?" Seokwoo asks, finally brave enough to speak. 

"Like nothing was ever wrong in the first place," he sing songs, yet doesn't make a move to leave. He hesitates a little, looking at the tiny bed. "Can I sleep here?" 

Seokwoo nods casually, shifting on the bed again allowing both of them to fit more comfortably. He clicks the desk light, plunging them into darkness. 

Jaeyoon's arms slowly snake around his torso, pulling Seokwoo closer. He complies, wrapping his own around Jaeyoon. 

"Goodnight hyung," he whispers against his skin. 

"Goodnight Seokwoo," Jaeyoon mumbles, pressing his lips against his temple.


End file.
